


I will find you, I always do

by crazy_voveriukas



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_voveriukas/pseuds/crazy_voveriukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the Collectors, Shepard might have reached her physical limits. Who could have thought that showering would be so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will find you, I always do

**Author's Note:**

> It's the second thing I've ever written, but I love these two so much, therefore I had to share this.

Shepard found herself sitting on the shower floor. Not the best place, but after the Collector Ship she was drained and couldn't even stand. The problem was, she did not take a sponge, or soap with her, so there she was, planning to wash off all the grime of the battle yet unable to that. 

“Great” — she said out loud, water pouring down her face.

There she was, head leaning on the wall, still covered in blood, minor wounds stretching throughout her body and requiring decent attention. What she couldn’t quite remember was whether she called Garrus to come up after she finished all the business. Shepard hoped so, or the possibility of becoming a sponge herself seemed to be nearing the edge of plausibility. What she had left in this situation were her thoughts and feelings. Even though she was totally beat, she felt content with the mission. 

“Just this once, everybody lived” — she sighed with relief. 

Garrus did a great job organizing the team and holding the door. Shepard didn’t need any dossiers to know he was a born leader as well. And she was sure happy she managed to grab Jack the last moment. She grew fond of her — she liked the honesty, and the passion. And she just adored Grunt. Seeing him giddy as child during the mission, but never losing focus brought a smile to her face. 

“Battle master” — she tried to mimic his tone. 

Grunt got so attached after Tuchanka and it warmed her heart. She was going to miss them, but most of all… 

“Garrus! I was wondering where you’ve been” 

“Well, I got worried and decided to check on you. Since you did not call me, I assumed you might have passed out after the battle, in which case I would’ve just watched you sleep, but it seems I came up not a moment too soon” — He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms together.

“You know me too well, Garrus. Embarrassing as it is, I can’t stand up. I feel exhausted. You might even say I’ve reached my physical limits. Most of all I was worried you might not show up and I’ll be just sitting here until the water runs out or something” — she looked at him with relief and yet he could see the spark in her eyes that would light up every time their eyes met. He felt his knees go weak. This woman was the only one who could make him feel this way.

“It seems like it’s my turn to take care of you and tend to your needs. Like you did for me after my little incident — he started to undress himself — it also seems it will require me to get wet” 

“Garrus, you tease” - Shepard smirked.

He undressed, took the soap and sponge from the counter and went in. He sat down, placing himself near Shepard. She knew he could be gentle, but this, this was better than anything she experienced in her life. She was a soldier, raised on different spaceships, strong, an authoritative figure in her commanding years. But here she was, weak and vulnerable, letting someone else to take care of her. Garrus made a good point earlier about her only caring how other people were doing. It felt liberating to just let go of the command. But only because it was Garrus, and she could trust him completely. The warmth from his body eased the pain she felt from the hits and shots. Garrus gently washed her hair, her arms, her legs, her back… He shook his head. Damn, this was hot. Them both, naked in the shower, but most importantly Shepard trusting him so much to let him be with her like this. If he was asked 3 years ago how he imagined his life would turn out, well, he couldn’t have foreseen this. First human spectre investigating one of the most revered turian spectres, sweeping him, a mere C-Sec officer, away on the best Alliance ship there was. And then again saving his life on Omega after coming back from the dead. Sounds crazy to be true. He positioned himself from the back, and placed his legs around her, careful not to injure her with his spurs. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms round her waist, placing his head on her shoulder. THIS. This was too much for her. She felt herself melting away, her heart beating ever faster. 

“Garrus, you sure know how to take care of a girl” — she felt deep gratitude that he was there for her and sighed deeply. “When I get my strength back…” 

“We’ll have our time, Shepard” — Garrus teased and gently bit her shoulder. “Now I need to dry you and tend to your wounds. And you know, you don’t need your strength for me to make sure you feel pleased by my, hm, caring side”. 

He said it in such deep voice, Shepard felt warmth running down her whole body and shivered. Yes, she would like that. She felt really intrigued by what kind of research he might have been doing all this time. She barely finished her thought when she felt being lifted off the ground. Garrus carried her gently to the bed. 

“More of this, Garrus, and I might start to consider you a romantic” 

“Well, everyone has their weaker days” and they laughed. 

He started applying medi-gel to her wounds. There were too many of those for his liking. 

“I promised myself I will not let you get any new scars” he growled, worried. 

“Well, if I never put myself into the middle of a battle, that might be possible. But hey, look at the bright side — every time you will have something new to memorize about me” Garrus nuzzled her cheek. “And this brings me to something I needed to talk to you about” — Shepard lowered her eyes. 

“This doesn’t sound good” 

“It is and isn’t good at the same time. Since we blew up that ship, and I said to the Illusive Man to go fuck himself, we are kind of stranded. I felt obliged to contact Anderson and Hacket regarding this whole issue — the collectors, Reapers, Cerberus activities. The galaxy is in danger and the Reapers are coming. We need to prepare. So the Normandy is being called out to the Citadel. But the thing is, since we kind of were with Cerberus, only a small number of people will believe this story. And after the Alpha relay, well… They will be taking me to Earth, to talk to the ambassadors and what not. Hell, and I know what that means — as there are people in higher ranks who still consider me a traitor, and since they will be trying to avoid war with the batarians, I will be in kind of home lockdown, at best” — she rubbed her temples, as if to relieve the tension she now felt.

“And this means?” — Garrus felt as if his chest was about to burst. 

“That means I am going alone and I don’t think anyone will be able to contact me for some time” — she placed her hand on his face and looked deep into Garrus’s eyes.

“No, Shepard, I will not let you go alone. I promised I will be by your side, don’t do this to me” He sat up and hid his face in his hands.

Shepard managed to lift herself up and sit down. She pulled closer to Garrus and hugged him. 

“I know. And I will think of you every moment. Don’t worry, I know Anderson will help me out, this shouldn’t take too long. And if we want to be ready, I think you should go and warn Palaven”. 

Garrus thought about his sister, his father and he knew she was speaking the truth, but he had hoped they might do it together, raise armies until all hell breaks loose. 

“So, how much have we got?” — he asked, quietly, with a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“A few more days. I told Joker we all need time to rest, find a place for everyone, since some of our people might get arrested as soon as dock the Citadel. And I also considered we might need some time for ourselves” She smiled cheekily and placed her arm around his waist.

“You think the Normandy will be able to function without a commander for a few days?” Garrus leaned closer to her touch.

“What do you have in mind, Vakarian?” 

“Let’s just say you might not be leaving this room for a while” He lay down on the bed and pulled Shepard into a tight embrace. “I need to feel you close to me” — he whispered. 

She lifted her head from his chest “For as long as possible — she sighed — and as soon as I can I will find you again. I always do”. 

She leaned in for a kiss and they got lost in each other.


End file.
